1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of coating confectionery centers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of coating soft confectionery centers with chocolate by controlling the temperature of the chocolate and the soft confectionery centers.
2. Description of Related Art
Confectionery centers are commonly made from a variety of components such as chocolate, peanut butter, raisins, toffee, taffy, fudge and a range of nuts including but not limited to, peanuts and almonds. The centers are often treated further by applying a coating by a panning process. This involves a rotating pan that tumbles the confectionary centers so that they rotate, tumble, and cascade over one another. While this is happening, chocolate or a sugar syrup is applied manually or by one of various spraying methods. The chocolate or sugar syrup is solidified on the confectionery centers by introducing air that cools and/or dries the coating on the centers in the rotating pan.
Traditionally, chocolate panning operations are performed at product temperatures between 15° C. to 30° C. Those skilled in the art have found that within this temperature range, smooth chocolate coated confectionery centers can be made. The temperature profile of the coating operation follows a zig-zag shaped pattern. As liquid chocolate is applied, the bed temperature of the centers increases and then decreases back down to the starting temperature, as the product is cooled. For example, liquid chocolate may be applied to centers where the bed temperature is 20° C. As the warm liquid chocolate coats the centers, the bed temperature increases to 33° C. Cool air is applied to the centers, which lowers the bed temperature back down to 20° C. and the chocolate coating cycle is repeated until the desired amount of chocolate is applied.
The goal of the panning operation is to uniformly coat all the centers evenly and homogeneously to the same extent. If the centers are too warm, the chocolate will not solidify quickly enough to adhere properly to the centers. If the product is too cold, the coating tends to rapidly freeze, creating an uneven finish on the center pieces. The panning process must allow for the liquid to be applied, distributed, and dried and/or cooled. This cycle can be repeated numerous times until a desired appearance or piece size is obtained.
Confectionery centers that are soft or delicate cannot be handled in the same manner as confectionery centers made of chocolate. The soft centers are predisposed to quality problems arising from deformation of the soft centers. For example, the most common way of applying coatings, such as chocolate, to nougat centers is enrobing, but it is impossible to make a uniform sphere without a flat spot using a standard enrober. Additionally, if aerated nougat centers are enrobed at a center temperature below about 18° C., there is a tendency for the nougat to crack the chocolate when it warms and expands. Nougat typically has a density of less than 1 g/cm3 and is coated, for example enrobed with chocolate, at temperatures below about 30° C. in order to maintain its shape. Thus, special processing methods must be used to produce a smooth, evenly coated piece without a flat spot.